The Spider Crew: X Project
by Masterob
Summary: Spider-man and his allies must help Wolverine save X-23 from the Weapon X group.
1. Chapter 1: The Lead

**Who's gonna prove they're the Best in the World at what they do?**

* * *

Spider-man was doing his usual patrols through New York City, checking for any crimes, from Bank Robberies, to Purse Snatching, even watching for a potential Supervillain.

"Wonder if this is gonna be a slow day? Less work for me and also good cause people are safe, though I could use a few snapshots of Spider-man in action for the Daily Bugle"

As he continued he saw a man moving around suspiciously.

"Hello what's this? he went down and went stealth mode to follow the guy.

The guy moved through New York, clutching something to his chest, Spider-man kept a distance but made sure to keep the guy in his sights.

He followed him for a few minutes until he went into an old house in a less busier part of New York.

Spider-man watched the guy go in from a nearby rooftop.

"Hm, what is he up to?"

At that moment, The Human Torch, Johnny Storm, arrived right near Spider-man, "Yo Pete, what's up?"

Spider-man turned to see Johnny, "Johnny? What brings you here?"

"I can ask you the same, you doing a stakeout?"

"Sorta, look", Spider-man pointed to the old house.

"What about it?"

"I saw a guy run in there, he looked kinda shady"

"Shady how?"

"He was running while holding something, he just seemed suspicious"

Johnny pondered a moment, "You know you could be overreacting"

"Come on, I've been at this long enough to know when some guy's being shady"

Johnny sighed, "Well if you really think that lets head in closer and listen in, maybe you're on to something, you do have a sixth sense for danger"

Both Spider-man & Johnny Storm moved in closer to listen in near the window.

"You got the stuff?" one guy asked.

"Yeah, here's the paperwork on the girl, though why her? I figured the boss wants stuff on that Wolverine guy?"

That got Spider-man & Johnny's attention.

"No, the boss just wants info on that girl, he needs her for some experiments, once he's done, that old man Wolverine won't be an issue anymore"

Little did the guy know, someone had appeared behind him, "You mention my name bub?"

Johnny and Spider-man then heard some fighting in the house and some gunshots, they looked through the window to see Wolverine taking out all the guys with no trouble.

He was shot several times but the bullet holes healed quickly as he broke the guns and knocked out the guys, he then went to the leader who had a gun aimed.

"Stay back!"

Wolverine destroyed the gun, and then grabbed the papers, "Where is she?"

"How should I know, I'm just a-"

Then they heard a voice through the radio, "Hey! You there!? We just grabbed the girl and Stryker needs her right now! Remember we're located at an old warehouse not too far off the coast of the George Washington Bridge, get here soon! We don't like waiting!"

Wolverine recognized that voice.

"Sabretooth", he looked to the guy, "You have outlived your usefulness"

"NO DO-!" Wolverine stabbed down, impaling the guy through his heart, with blood gushing out.

Spider-man & Johnny Storm looked appalled.

Wolverine wiped the blood off his claws then noticed Spider-man and Johnny at the window.

"What do those nimrods want?" he opened the door and looked outside, "You know it's weird to stare into people's houses"

The two shook their heads fast and pointed inside.

"You just killed that guy!" Spider-man shouted.

"Are you nuts or something!?" Johnny asked.

Wolverine snorted, "Big deal, son of a bitch had it coming"

"What's going on anyway!?" Spider-man asked.

"You remember X-23?"

The two nodded.

"She's that clone of yours", Johnny said.

"Whom I've dubbed, 'The Wolverette'", Spider-man said with a chuckle.

"Yeah she hates that by the way, anyway the Weapon X team, the ones responsible for my metal claws, have been looking for her lately, to finish what they started, to make her a perfect clone of me, so I've been tracking down lately to find where these bastards are hiding, now I know, and I intend to go there, stop the experiment, get Laura out of there and finish my business with Sabretooth & Weapon X in general"

"Um Logan, probably better if you didn't go in there alone, it could be dangerous", Johnny said.

Wolverine scoffed, "Think I care?"

"Well no but still, you need to think this through, I mean I'm sure you don't wanna deal with a load of them, suppose Sabretooth has allies", Spider-man said.

"Suppose? He does have allies, like that lady who really needs a manicure, or the Russian dude with the tentacles"

Peter chucked, "Tentacles, I've seen enough hentai to-"

"NO!" Johnny shouted.

"But yeah Logan, they've given you a run for your money before, this time may not be so different", Spider-man said.

Wolverine angrily growled, "Kid...have you forgotten than I'm the best in the world at what I do? I've been at this a long time! Hell you've teamed with me yourself, why would you say something so stupid as hell? I've fought them by myself before, what makes you think I can't do it again?" Wolverine asked.

"Ok I'm gonna get to the point...we'd like to join you", Spider-man said.

Wolverine just glared at them, "You wanna what?"

"This could be another opportunity to prove ourselves, I'll get the rest of the crew and we'll go find the Weapon X people and take them out", Spider-man said.

"Kid, this isn't something for you to try with your stupid group, now get out of my way", Wolverine said and walked right through them to the front door.

"Well that didn't go so well now did it?" Johnny said.

"Come on, we gotta go help Wolverine", Spider-man said.

Johnny stood there a moment before, "What!? He said he doesn't want help!"

"Well, we're gonna go help him anyway, it's our duty as heroes"

"Have you forgotten that this is Wolverine? He's a freaken lunatic! He might gut us, well screw 'might', he WILL gut us"

"Come on, this is Weapon X, don't you want to see how exactly they do things there?" Spider-man asked.

"Let me think about that um...Hell no!" Johnny said.

"Well you stay if you want, I'm going, I'm even gonna ask the others if they wanna come", Spider-man said.

"The others? Wait the rest of The Crew? Come on Wolverine barely wants two people, let alone 5 others, not to mention he doesn't fully trust Venom or Felicia, they WERE villains"

"Key word is 'were', besides if not for Wolverine, lets do this for Laura"

Johnny groaned, "You're so weird Parker"

"Hey if you don't wanna help you don't have to" Spider-man removed his mask to give a cheeky smile, "I'll just tell them you chickened out"

Johnny looked displeased, "Oh hell no Parker!"

Peter the did chicken moves and noises to Johnny until, "Alright fine! You win...dumbass"

Peter chuckled and put his mask back on, "Of course, now let's go, gotta get the group together" he swung off, leaving Johnny to shake his head, "Why do I hang out with him? Guys like me stuff guys like him in lockers" Johnny also then flew off.

* * *

 **Poor Johnny, oh well time for another faction war soon, just straight up fighting.**


	2. Chapter 2: At The HQ

**What's more dangerous? Team Weapon X, or a really pissed Wolverine?**

* * *

Spider-man had assembled his crew not too far from the alleged Weapon X hideout, with him were Human Torch, as already planned, Venom, Black Cat, Iceman, Cloak & Dagger.

"Glad you all arrived, now you know why you're here", Spider-man said.

Black Cat raised her hand, "No we don't we just got texts saying to come to this spot"

Spider-man turned to Johnny, "Dammit Johnny, you were supposed to tell them why they were here!"

"I wasn't gonna make the same call like 5 times, I made a text and sent it to all of them, simple as that"

"Ugh, anyway I assembled everyone here for one reason, to help Wolverine fight The Weapon X team"

Black Cat raised her hand, "He asked us for help?"

Spider-man shook his head, "No, we're gonn help him out of the kindness of our hearts"

"What heart? I don't have a heart, I'm sure Venom doesn't have one either" Black Cat said.

"Besides why help Wolverine? What good does it do us?" Venom asked.

"Not to mention Wolverine doesn't care for unwanted help, I should know from personal experience", Iceman said.

"Cause it's our duty as heroes, plus it's a great learning experience for us, these guys are a different level than The Sinister Six and The Brotherhood, they're well trained villains, and if we beat them, we show everyone our capability as a group, and it makes us stronger thus helping us keep the city safe, then when civilians see us, they know they'll be fine", Spider-man said.

"Lame, seriously Peter I think we should sit this out", Black Cat said.

"Come on, I need help here, especially for X-23", Spider-man said.

"X-23? You mean Laura?" Iceman asked.

"Yeah, she's in danger, and I feel like Wolverine is walking into a trap, besides if they take out Wolverine and use Laura for whatever they needed, who's to say it won't be a danger to everyone in New York? Or everyone in the World?" Spider-man said.

The others agreed somewhat, having an enemy like X-23, especially at Wolverine level would be dangerous.

"Ok Parker, we're in", Venom said.

The others nodded in agreement.

"Great, lets head toward the base", Spider-man said.

The group reluctanly followed Spider-man to the base, outside they made a plan.

"Cloak, Dagger, you two stay outside, if there's trouble you poof in and get us out, this can come in handy if we need to rush X-23 out of there" Spider-man said.

"Wouldn't it be easier if we just teleported in and grabbed this chick without all the drama?" Black Cat asked.

Spider-man shook his head, "No, could be dangerous, I'm sure these people have a counter for teleportation powered individuals"

"Makes sense, I'm sure they'd be prepared if Logan brought Curt with him", Iceman said.

"I doubt Logan would bring Nightcrawler", Johnny said.

"And for the record, if you do find this girl, make sure nothing kinky is happening, Johnny!" Dagger said.

Everyone raised their eyebrow.

"What do you mean by kinky Dagger?" Spider-man asked, almost afraid of the answer.

"I seem to remember one time me and Cloak went to find Johnny cause we thougt he was in danger, this was shortly after The Brotherhood battle"

Dagger flashbacks to the time she and Cloak heard that Johnny had encountered Scarlet Witch after she escaped custody.

They teleported to his location, "Johnny, we're here, we'll help-OH MY GOD!"

They saw Johnny making out with Scarlet Witch, what's worse is that they had taken their shirts off, both Jude at the top, then Johnny saw Cloak and Dagger and his pupils shrank.

"Aw dammit, um...Cloak, Dagger, what's up?" Johnny nervously chuckked.

Cloak and Dagger looked dumbfounded.

Johnny continued his nervous chuckle before Scarlet Witch spoke, "I told you we should have waited a bit"

Back to present, everyone was recollecting that event.

"Oh right, I remember there was some awkwardness" Spider-man said.

"Seriously Johnny, what the actual fuck were you thinking with that?" Iceman asked.

"Hey I did say I would totally date her", Johnny protested.

"You went straight to making out, what even happened after that?" Spider-man asked.

"Cloak and I just left, leaving Johnny to his own business"

"I can tell you what happened...bow chika wow-wow", Johnny did air thrusts.

Everyone looked ashamed at him.

"Let's just drop this so we can go get Logan & Luara", Spider-man said.

As they walked, Iceman spoke, "You realize that Pietro's gonna keep kill you right?"

"Worth it", Johnny said.

"I said drop it!" Spider-man shouted.

They went to the door and saw it destroyed with dead guards, their blood splattered, they continued down the building and ended up in what looked like a large lab room, with several dead scientists.

"Looks like Logan's been through here", Johnny said.

"Ugh, what a mess", Black Cat said.

"We'll this makes getting in easy", Spider-man said.

"Still have doubts, based on what I see here, Logan's probably super pissed, what if he targets us for following him!?" Iceman said.

"First Wolverine may have a bad attitude but you should know that he's not as bad as he acts sometimes, second I can handle Wolverine if he gives us an issue", Spider-man said.

"Oh will you now?" Wolverine said from behind them.

They all jumped at the sound of Wolverine's voice.

"Where the hell did you come from!?" Johnny asked.

"The real question is, why the fuck are you morons here!?" Wolverine shouted.

They all turned to Spider-man.

"Well Web Head, this was your idea, you tell him", Venom said.

Wolverine glared at Spider-man, much to his discomfort.

"Well kid?"

Spider-man gulped, "Well you see...we know you didn't want help and all but...we REALLY wanted to prove ourselves so we thought we can help you and then get that much more experience as a team"

Wolverine rubbed his forehead, "Kid, this ain't just some field test, these guys are dangerous, there's a reason I usually work alone with this stuff, and why I don't bring the rest of the X-Men, it's dangerous and I don't need anyone else's blood on my hands"

"Though you have no problem getting it on our claws", Johnny said.

Wolverine glared, "Shut up Storm"

Johnny backed off a bit, Spider-man then spoke, "Logan, I've helped you on your missions before, we make a good team, now we have extras, and we've done a good job so far, I mean we took care of The Sinister Six"

"You mean that bunch of street level losers? Anyone can get lucky against them"

"What about Doom? He's not street level"

"You got lucky, he underestimated you"

"The Brotherhood!"

"Same as The Sinister Six"

"...Magneto?"

"You didn't even beat him, you were evenly matched, now these people have trained for years as a group and as solo fighters, as opposed to these other villains who never had that type of training, we're spec ops, some of the best, they put The Sinister Six & The Brotherhood to shame, you're in over your head, now you need to leave before you get hurt"

"I'm afraid I can't let that happen", they heard a voice say over the speakers.

"Damn, it's Stryker!" Wolverine said and extended his claws.

"Glad you could make it Logan, I can't be there at the moment, I have a visitor"

"Let me go you creep!" they heard the voice of X-23 say.

"Laura!" Spider-man shouted.

"Luckily for you, I have a little welcoming committee"

At that moment a claw came bursting through the wall, and after some tearing, Sabretooth had appeared.

"Hello Logan, it's been a while"

Wolverine growled, "Creed..."

Then a woman appeared from behind and extended her nails.

"Lady Deathstrike", Wolverine said.

Some tentacles appeared before the man did, "Wolverine, our old comrade"

"Omega Red", Wolverine said.

Then appearing there via teleportation was the one guy they really didn't wanna see at the moment.

"Oh yeah! Deadpool's here baby!" he posed and fired his guns.

Everyone rolled their eyes, even team Weapon X.

"Deadpool, what are you doing here?" Spider-man asked.

"Reuniting with my Weapon X buddies", Deadpool said while putting his arms around Sabretooth and Omega Red.

"If you don't get your arm off me Wilson, I will rearrange your body parts"

Deadpool backed off, "Whoa, don't want that happening again, it was such a bitch trying to fix that"

Spider-man groaned, "Deadpool can't you ever pick a side? Are you with us or against us?"

"I have only one ally, money, whoever pays me the most gets my services"

"Enough talk! Just exterminate them!" Stryker said over the intercom.

The Weapon X four stood before Wolverine and the Crew.

"6 on four, we can take them", Iceman said and ran at them only to be grabbed by Omega Red's Tentacle and tossed to a wall.

Deadpool had a good laugh, "Nice try Drake!"

Wolverine extended his claws, "Looks like you punk kids are stuck, I hope you're ready for a fight!"

Everyone got into position, "We're ready Logan", Spider-man said.

Sabretooth ran at Wolverine and Spider-man and grabbed both of them and attempted to smash them against the wall, only for them both to kick him back and do a dual punch.

Omega Red went after Venom with his tentacles but Venom ducked and tackled him through a door.

Deathstrike slashed at Black Cat, but she was able to block most attacks and kick Deathstrike back.

Deadpool tried slashing Johnny with his katanas but he flew back to protect himself.

Wolverine and Spider-man were taking the fight to Sabretooth but his skills were more than enough to handle two adversaries and he punched them both back.

Wolverine got up and ran at Sabretooth and stabbed him in the stomach with his claws, but Sabretooth managed to slash Wolverine's face and then kick him back, Spider-man swung in for a kick but Sabretooth grabbed his leg and slammed him to a wall, though the distraction allowed Wolverine to rush in and stab Sabretooth again a few times, blood dripping out his back, but not enough to take down Sabretooth, who slammed Wolverine.

Spider-man went to attack him but Sabretooth slashed his stomach, leaving some scratches, not deep enough to be fatal but still deep enough to draw blood.

"OW! Damn, that's gonna hurt in the morning", Spider-man said.

"If you make it to the morning", Wolverine said before slashing Sabretooth.

"way to make me feel confident", Spider-man said and went to attack.

Venom & Omega were brawling across the area, throwing punches left and right, Venom then grabbed Omega by the neck and tossed him to a wall, and then ran in and punched him several times against the wall, but Omega managed to kick Venom back and use his tentacles to toss venom across some tables, knocking over several beakers.

Deathstrike and Black Cat were still engaged in combat, with Deathstrike managing to get a few slashes, cutting up her suit.

Black Cat held her blood in but managed to kick Deathstrike in the face before whipping her a few times, leaving some marks on her arms, face and torso since the whips damaged her clothes.

Johnny flew away from Deadpool while he was shot at.

"Come on Johnny boy, fight me!" Deadpool said.

Johnny simply shot some fire at Deadpool only for him to dodge each of them while going, "La, la-la, la-la"

Though in the midst of his 'la-las', Johnny managed to hit him with a fireball.

"OW! Man you must make life difficult for fire marshals!"

Johnny simply blasted him a few times but Deadpool jumped through one of them and managed to slash Johnny a bit, causing some bloodshed.

"Boo-yeah!" Deadpool said, only to be fire punched for his efforts.

Iceman got up and saw all the fights, he wanted to help but someone had shot at him, narrowly missing his head.

"Whoa! Who did that!?"

From across the room a man had aimed his gun, "Time to take down the ice cube"

Another shot was fired and Bobby ducked out the way, "Who's shooting me!"

Wolverine, in the middle of his fight, turned to see what happened and noticed someone.

"It's Agent Zero! What's he doing here!?" Wolverine being distracted allowed Sabretooth to sucker-punch him.

Zero then emerged from his spot and brought out two pistols and shot at Iceman, causing him to put up some ice shields, one of the bullets grazing his shoulder in the process.

"Ah, son of a bitch!"

Zero went to attack Iceman but he blocked and punched him back.

During the Wolverine and Spider-man fight with Sabretooth, Wolverine had found a map of the area and saw where the lab was, then he had an idea.

"Kid, leave Creed to me, take this map and find Laura"

"What!? I can't leave you alone against Sabretooth!" Spider-man protested.

"Kid, I can handle Creed, I'm only being careful now cause I don't wanna accidentally hurt you, I'll feel better if I can handle him alone, besides she's the top priority"

Spider-man nodded, "Fine, you're right, I'll go get her, you can take down Creed!" Spider-man said.

Spider-man grabbed the map and swung off, but Sabretooth noticed, "Oh no you don't kid!" he went after Spider-man, with Wolverine tailing behind.

"You're fight's with me Creed!" Wolverine shouted.

"My fight's with anyone who gets in our way!" he slashed at Spider-man a few times, who dodged the slashes using the Spider-Sense.

Wolverine had jumped on Sabretooth's back to stab him but Sabretooth grabbed Wolverine and threw him at Spider-man, who dodged in time, but still went in to help Wolverine.

"You ok there?" Spider-man asked.

"I'm fine, just go, quickly!"

Sabretooth tried to punch Spider-man but he blocked and webbed Sabretooth in the face and ran off.

Wolverine slashed at Sabretooth to keep him back but Sabretooth did a blind punch and knocked Wolverine back and went after Spider-man.

Spider-man finally found the room where X-23 and Stryker was, then he knocked out all the guards in the area.

"Laura, are you ok?" Spider-man approached her, but she looked out of it.

"You fool, how dare you barge in here!" Stryker shouted.

Spider-man turned to Stryker, "It's over Stryker, you lose!"

"On the contrary, X-23, please show our guest out"

Laura's eyes turned red, "Yes Sir"

Spider-man looked a bit freaked out, "You've got to be kidding me"

* * *

 **Now things will be a little evened up fight wise, more action to come.**

 **(Hope no one was too weirded by the flashback scene)**


	3. Chapter 3: Battle On

**Things just don't go according to plan sometimes**

* * *

X-23 had started to approach Spider-man.

"Now Laura, I know you're happy to see me and all but you need to consider the fact that-"

X-23 lunged at Spider-man and tried to stab him.

"Come on! Is it cause I call you 'The Wolverette', we can talk about this!" Spider-man said, trying to keep the claws away.

Meanwhile Sabretooth and Wolverine are still fighting, Wolverine noticed X-23 trying to attack Spider-man.

"Laura! What the hell are you doing!?" Wolverine shouted.

"Like it punk? This was our plan, get her under our control, make her the weapon you were suppose to be"

Wolverine growled, "How dare you! I'll fucking kill all of you!" Wolverine shoved Sabretooth back and slashed him a few times, Sabretooth returning the favor.

Spider-man managed to monkey flip X-23 off him but she immediately got up and started slashing at him, Spider-man dodging most of them but getting a few cuts along the way.

"I hope my blood doesn't count as hazardous radioactive liquid", Spider-man said.

Back with the others, Iceman is still trying to fight off Agent Zero, Deadpool is slashing at Johnny, but Johnny is returning the favor with several fire blasts.

Omega Red has his tentacle wrapped around Venom's neck, attempting to crush it but Venom managed to destroy the tentacle and go in for a punch.

Deathstrike is slashing at Black Cat, who is using any high ground she can to avoid it and kick Deathstrike, though she brushed it off and slashed Black Cat on the legs, and then again on the chest area, ripping the top of her suit.

"Quit messing up my suit!" Black Cat punched Deathstrike.

Meanwhile X-23 & Sabretooth are battling Spider-man and Wolverine back to the lab area, covered in scratches, though Wolverine's healed faster.

"I envy your healing abilities", Spider-man said.

"You can heal quicker than a normal human too", Wolverine pointed out.

"Yeah but not in the span of a few seconds!" Spider-man said.

The two opponents rushed in to attack more, generating the attention of the teammates.

"Is that Laura? Why is she attacking Spider-man?" Iceman asked while dodging some punches.

"Did you piss her off Spidey?" Johnny asked while trying to blast Deadpool with fire.

"No! She's being controlled by Stryker!" Spider-man said.

"Must kill enemies if Stryker", X-23 said.

"I knew this was a bad idea!" Johnny shouted.

"Yeah you're all pretty much fucked", Deadpool said, earning a blast in the face from Johnny for his efforts.

Black Cat and Deathstrike continued fighting, Deathstrike had cut Black Cat's suit to the point where her upper body started becoming visible, though covered with some blood.

Wolverine fought off Sabretooth and turned to Spider-man, "See if you can find the source of the control, maybe there's something on her!"

"Right, on it", as she tried to attack him he grabbed her hand and flipped her down, he checked over her quickly to see if he can find anything, though he didn't have time to finish because she lifted up her leg for a kick to his head.

"Kid, you're gonna have to really hit her hard", Wolverine said.

"I don't feel right doing that", Spider-man said, dodging her slashes.

"I know", Wolverine stabbed Sabretooth, "But it's the only way" Sabretooth then punched Wolverine back.

Spider-man nodded and turned to X-23, "Forgive me for this", he started to attack her again but she blocked the strikes.

Omega Red knocked Venom to a wall and started punching him a few times.

"Your symbiote is no match for technology!"

As he punched again, Venom had caught it and returned the punch and knocked Omega Red back, then ran in for a shoulder tackle.

"You were saying?"

Omega Red stood up and rammed into Venom managed to grab Omega Red and toss him to the side, then grabbed his head and smashed it into a shelf.

Meanwhile Zero is still attacking Iceman, even knocking him down and attempting to shoot him but Iceman blocked it with ice and froze his gun, then froze his feet, then got up and encased his hands in ice and punched Zero a few times to knock him out.

"Boom!" Iceman said, then saw Venom's fight with Omega Red.

Omega had picked Venom up with the tentacles and rammed him against some walls and tossed him to the floor.

"Now I finish you", he went to attack but Venom shot him in the face with some substance and Venom got up and quickly tackled Omega Red to the floor and started punching him several times, then picked him up over his head.

"You're the one who's finished!" Venom shouted, he threw Omega Red against some tables, then approached him in a menacing way, intent on finishing him off before Iceman stood before Venom.

"Easy Venom, don't lose your temper", Iceman said.

"Out of the way Drake", Venom said and shoved Iceman aside, as Omega Red got up Venom punched him to a wall, then Venom approached him and punched him a few more times before Iceman grabbed his arm, "Bro that's enough! It won't do good"

Venom growled, "I can finish him off! Just let me continued the assault!"

"He has a healing factor, you're basically just waste-AH!" Iceman said, he was just slashed in the back by Sabretooth, who had a moment ago thrown Wolverine across the room.

Venom went to attack Sabretooth but he was also slashed and then tossed away.

Iceman struggled to get up, though the scars on his back caused pain, with blood dripping out of the cuts.

Sabretooth picked Iceman up by his neck, "Looks like I get to finish one of Logan's pets first", he raised his claws with the intent to strike.

Wolverine got up and noticed the situation and rushed in at Sabretooth and stabbed him to save Iceman, Venom also got up and slashed at Sabretooth on his back.

Sabretooth knocked them both away but Iceman in a desperate move shot ice in Sabretooth's face, causing him to stumble back.

Wolverine then ran in and jumped on Sabretooth and started slashing at him, splattering blood all over, Sabretooth then slashed Wolverine in the face, causing Wolverine to fall off.

Meanwhile Deadpool is trying to slash at Johnny.

"Man I really need more screen time in his fic, people wanna read about me! And I'm just being used as a random lacky! Where'd my agent?"

Deadpool tried to stab Johnny but he moved and accidentally stabbed Deathstrike through her back, the blade popping out through the chest, causing her to scream in pain.

"Wilson!"

"Whoops, sorry about that!" Johnny then punched Deadpool.

The sword stayed in Deathstrike's chest and she struggled to get it out, but Black Cat then kicked the sword to deal more damage and removed the sword and kicked her several times before using the sword again to impale her to a wall.

"That's for messing up my suit, bitch", Black Cat said.

Deadpool got up and saw his sword impaled through Deathstrike, he wanted to remove it but Johnny spoke, "You get too close to her and she'll kick your ass for stabbing her in the first place"

Deadpool thought a moment, "Yeah you're right, I'll get it later"

At that moment Spider-man was thrown against the wall nearby, then X-23 ran in and slashed at both Johnny & Black Cat, cutting them a few times, even completely damaging the top of Black Cat's suit so her shirt was pretty much gone.

Johnny managed to grab X-23's arm and then flipped her over, then Spider-man grabbed her and tossed her away.

"Hey, you two doing-um Felicia...your top", Spider-man said, thankful that his mask, or what's left of it since X-23 cut his face a few times, was able to hide his blush.

Black Cat looked down, her boobs were bare and open, "Oh my, awkward"

X-23 stood up and noticed the situation.

"How come I don't have boobs like that?"

That garnered confusion from the heroes.

"Oh so she snaps out of it for that?" Spider-man asked.

"It's a girl thing Peter, don't worry about it", Black Cat said.

"Wonder if she likes what she sees", Johnny said with a grin.

Black Cat glared, "Yeah, in your dreams"

Spider-man removed the top of his suit and gave it to Black Cat, "Here, this should cover your top"

Johnny also removed the top, it was easy for both since their clothes were slashed, "This could help too"

Both made it so the tops were able to cover torso.

"Thanks guys, you're the best, despite your quirks", Black Cat said.

"No problem", they both said.

X-23 went in for a stab but Black Cat grabbed her arm, Johnny quickly grabbed the other, "Spidey quick, search her!" Johnny shouted.

Spider-man quickly scanned around the restrained X-23 before she broke free, then he noticed something in the back of her head under her hair.

"I see something!" Spider-man said.

"Good, get rid of it so-" X-23 managed to escape to a front flip so she can flip down Johnny and Black Cat.

X-23 then kicked Spider-man, with her foot claw pointed out, while he dodged the kick, the claw still hit him.

"I swear I'm gonna need a blood bank soon", Spider-man said.

Johnny quickly grabbed a radio, "Cloak! Dagger! Get here now!"

At that moment a portal opened for Cloak and Dagger to arrive, they noticed the scratches and dripping blood.

"Oh my, you're all bloodied up!" Dagger said.

"Yeah no kidding, listen we need your help with X-23, we need to keep her restrained enough to remove a mind control device from her", Johnny said.

"On it", Dagger said.

"What about him?" Cloak asked, pointing to Sabretooth who was busy fighting Wolverine, Iceman & Venom.

"Once we get this device off Laura, we can help them, lets go!" Johnny said.

X-23 attacked everyone that came near her, between whacking Johnny down, then monkey flipping Spider-man and Judo tossing Black Cat, then she slashed Dagger's arm before elbowing her down.

When she ran at Cloak he quickly teleported her to the ceiling and caused her to fall, the other heroes then dog piling on her.

Spider-man grabbed the device and started to pull, though X-23 whacked him in the face with her elbow and then escaped the dog pile and tried to stab them all but Johnny grabbed her wrist and then tossed X-23 down.

X-23 got up and kicked Johnny in the face and then tried to stab him while he was down but Spider-man webbed her and tossed her to a wall, Dagger tossed some light daggers at her, impaling her arms and legs, before Spider-man grabbed her and slammed her face down on the floor and went for the device again, this time he was able to budge it, and as he pulled, X-23 screamed in pain as the device came out, though there was a long plug at the end that was apparently lodged into her brain.

Spider-man managed to pull it out, causing a lot of blood to squirt out her head and X-23 to start screaming.

Sabretooth noticed that the others freed X-23, and also upon noticing his team was down for the count, he figured staying wasn't the best choice.

"Well my work here's done, wee you chumps around!" he said as he punched Wolverine, Iceman & Venom, and then tossed a desk at Spider-man's group to knock them off balance, then he ran off.

Johnny groaned, "Damn Sabretooth"

Wolverine got up, "Where the fuck did he go!?"

"Not sure, but look, we managed to help X-23", Spider-man said, and pointing to a wounded X-23 who was rubbing the back of her head.

Wolverine helped her up, "You ok Laura?"

She nodded, "Yeah I am, thanks everyone, would have been stuck under their control if it weren't for you"

Wolverine looked around, "Well most of these punks have been dealt with, now all we need is to find Sabretooth and Stryker"

"And we can help", Spider-man said.

"You all need to get X-23 out of here, you've done your fair share, but I can handle it from here", Wolverine said.

Spider-man groaned, "Seriously? I mean do you expect us to stop now? We're just gonna come back anyway so might as well just let us help now", Spider-man said.

Wolverine sighed and rubbed his head, "Look just sit back, I'm gonna go on ahead, if anything happens then rush in, but keep an eye on her, last thing we need is that they capture her again and use her as a weapon, otherwise my mission would be for nothing"

Spider-man nodded, "Sure thing, we'll watch her"

Wolverine ran off, X-23 rubbing her head, "So that was his main concern? I thought he'd just be worried for me, but I guess he's more worried about what I can do"

"Hey you know how Wolverine is, always tough as nails, I'm sure he cares, he just won't admit that in front of us, he's all macho like that", Spider-man said.

"Well I do thank you for the help, now if you don't mind, I'd like to just go after that bastard Stryker", X-23 said.

"Wait, you can't just go now, Wolverine says to look after you", Spider-man said.

"Well I'm going, I don't want any of you to stop me", X-23 warned.

"Why stop you? We want to help you, if Wolverine needs help, we all go in", Spider-man said.

"Yeah, The Crew's got this covered", Johnny said.

"The Crew? Right you all formed a Super Hero team", X-23 said.

"There's always room for one more, maybe you can be a member too", Spider-man suggested.

"What about me?" Deadpool asked.

They turned to him.

"Wow we almost forgot about you", Spider-man said.

"How can you forget me? I'm one of the most popular characters from Marvel, I'm not gonna end my run here losing to a fight, I want to join you and make a surprise twist!" Deadpool suggested.

The others looked unsure, Spider-man spoke up, "Well what can you contribute to us?"

The others gave Spider-man a panicked glare.

"Well I can shoot, stab and I know inside information", Deadpool said.

Spider-man turned to the others, "Well what do you all think?"

They all looked unsure but reluctantly nodded.

"We'll give him a shot, but if he screws up..." Johnny said.

"Hey I won't, besides if you can trust a crook like Blacm Cat or a villain like Venom, the you can trust the greatest mutant-"

"You're not a mutant", Iceman said.

"In the world", he continued anyway.

"Black Cat isn't homicidal, and Venom at least has a sense of justice", Spider-man said.

"And I can be those things too...sorta", Deadpool said.

Spider-man sighed, "Ok you can join us on a trial basis"

"Sweet! Time to rock this thing!" Deadpool said.

"First things first, we need to wait for Laura to fully reccuporaite, and not just her, we all took damage so we should patch up, and also we need to wait for Wolverine's word, until then let's make some plans just in case", Spider-man said.

Everyone nodded and simply waited for the right moment to strike, whenever that may be.

Wolverine was still storming the halls, looking for Stryker and Sabretooth, intent on dealing with them both.

* * *

 **The** **final** **showdown** **coming**.


	4. Chapter 4: Brutality

**Showdown incoming**

* * *

All the heroes started patching themselves up, they received a lot of scratches and a lot of their blood had been spilt, some was still on the wall or on the floor.

Cloak and Dagger helped patch everyone up, easier for them cause they weren't injured.

Venom didn't need to patch up as his symbiote suit protected him for the most part.

X-23 didn't need to either due to her healing, though she figured she could help Black Cat.

Due to the injuries being around her breast area, Spider-man insisted that they go somewhere private to patch up, much to Johnny, Deadpool & Iceman's disappointment.

In the room X-23 is putting the bandages around Black Cat's upper body.

"Are they real or fake?" X-23 asked.

"Real", Black Cat answered.

"I almost doubt that", X-23 replied and pulled on the bandages.

"Hey easy there", Black Cat said.

"Sorry about that", she started applying more, "So while I understand Logan coming, why did the rest of you come? I doubt he asked for help"

"It was Spider-man's idea, he got worried about you so he rounded us all up and here we are, fighting a bunch of military trained mutants and a mind controlled girl"

X-23 thought a moment, "So that Spider Punk decided to rescue poor little me? Wow what a knight in shining armor", X-23 said Cat looked a bit annoyed, "You don't sound very appreciative, normally I don't care that much but considering he went out of his way to help you despite Logan telling him it's not needed, you could be a little more appreciative"

"Well the way you make it sound like is that I'm a helpless girl who can't handle herself, and I need some geeky hero coming to my aid", X-23 complained.

"He came because he's like that, he likes helping others plus he liked the idea of a challenge, so that part was icing on the cake, now I would like it if you showed a little respect for Spider-man and the rest of us for helping you out, without us you'd still probably be under Stryker's control!"

X-23 seemed taken back, "Wow you really care for Spider-man don't you? You two an item?"

Black Cat shook her head, "No, just friends right now"

"Right now?" X-23 asked.

"Hey I don't mind hooking up with him, he's a sweet guy", Black Cat said.

"I can tell you like him, you're wearing his top to cover your boobs, though you're also wearing Human Torch's top, so what's the deal with him?"

"He's nice, very helpful, but a bit of a player, he flirts with a lot of girls, I'm just one of them, maybe a favorite, but he does care for my safety, though from the sounds of things, he's more into Scarlet Witch"

X-23 chuckled, "Wow, well he and Iceman did wanna see me patch you up, probably hates Spider-man for showing us this room", X-23 said.

"Yeah, Spidey's a gentleman, he probably wants to see my boobs too, and I don't mind that much since he's really cute under his mask, but it's nice of him, rare to meet a good looking guy who likes me for being more than a pretty face...not to say he likes me that way but I'd like to think I have a shot"

"Wow, I figured you'd be the type to shut a guy like that away"

"Normally yes, but after working with him in The Crew I grew closer to him and the others, he's really nice so it's worth hanging out with him"

"How did this crew form?"

"Well it started with The Sinister Six, Spider-man was looking for them, Johnny looked because it involved him as well since Dr. Doom was involved, plus they injured his sister, Venom came because they tried to recruit him and he turned them down, so they assaulted him and tried to steal his Symbiote suit, so he joined initially as a temporary alliance before he went full time, then came Cloak & Dagger to also help stop The Six, Iceman joined during The Brotherhood assault"

"Wow, impressive"

Black Cat nodded, "Spider-man's a good leader, cares for his allies and gave second chances to myself and Venom"

X-23 thought, "Second chances huh?"

They heard a knock on the door, "You girls almost done?"

"Just about Spidey"

X-23 finished, "There you go, your boobs are good"

Black Cat looked seductively, "In what way?"

X-23 giggled, "In more ways than one"

Spider-man knocked again, "What are you girls doing in there?"

"Come in and see", Black Cat said.

Spider-man blushed, "Uh no, I'm good!"

Little did he know, Johnny was right near him, and he quickly grabbed Spider-man and opened the door to shove him in the room and called Iceman over to help lock Spider-man in the room by holding down the door.

"Guys! What the hell are you doing!? Let me out!" Spider-man yelled, then he turned around and saw the two girls staring mischievously at him.

"Guy's, I'm kinda nervous in here!"

"Come on Spidey, you're from Queens, show those girls you're a Certified G & a Bonified Stub, cause you can't teach that"

Spider-man looked confused at what Johnny said but focused on the girls, "What are you girls gonna do?"

Black Cat whispered something into X-23's ear, causing her to chuckle.

"Seriously? You think that's a good idea? What if he faints?"

"Just do it, unless you can't handle doing something like that"

"I can handle it, can you?

"It was my idea"

Spider-man was concerned, "What are you girls up to?"

X-23 grinned and went down to Black Cat's boobs and gave the middle a nice slow lick.

Spider-man just stared a moment, then fell back.

"Wow, he did faint...your boobs weren't that bad", X-23 said.

"Later lets do that for Johnny and Bobby"

"Do what? Show us now!" Johnny said through the door.

"Later!" X-23 said.

"Tease!" Bobby shouted.

The girls chuckled, "We're gonna have a lot of fun with these boys", Black Cat said.

Meanwhile with Wolverine, he had managed to track down Sabretooth, he was in Stryker's office intimidating him.

"Give me the serum you were gonna use on the girl!"

"It's not tested yet! She was gonna be the test subject! If we use it on you-"

"Just give me it before I rip you to fucking pieces!"

Wolverine stepped to them, "It's over for you two clowns", he unsheathed his claws.

Sabretooth knocked Stryker back and took the serum and injected himself.

"Creed! Don't!"

At that moment Sabretooth's eyes went Bloodshot and growled really loud, even loud enough for The whole Crew to hear.

"That's not good", Johnny said.

Back to Sabretooth, he then glared at Wolverine, who approached Stryker and threatened him with his claws, "What the hell was in that stuff!?"

"It was designed to make people on this team more intense, make them stronger! But it wasn't fully tested, the results could be an uncontrollable monster"

"What!? You were gonna use that on X-23!? Risk her losing control!?"

"If it was the girl she can be apprehended easier with some Tranqulity Darts, but someone like Sabretooth would be harder to take down if it lost control"

Wolverine growled, "Why you!"

At that moment Sabretooh slashed at Wolverine but Wolverine dodged and Stryker took the blow.

"Aw! Dammit!" Stryker held his chest and looked around for anything that might help keep the blood in.

Wolverine glared at Sabretooth, "Bring it on fucker", he held his claws out.

Later once Spider-man woke up and everyone was patched up, they started making plans on how to capture Stryker and take down Sabretooth.

"You think we'll need these plans? Maybe Wolverine can handle himself", Johnny said.

"Can't be too careful", Spider-man said.

Deadpool twirled his sword on his fingertip.

"Man I'm bored", Deadpool said.

At that moment, Wolverine was thrown into the room, all covered in blood.

"Now I'm not so bored", Deadpool said.

Sabretooth arrived with snarls, freaking the group out.

"Holy shit is that Sabretooth!?" Iceman asked.

"What the fuck happened to him!?" Deadpool asked.

Wolverine got up, "He used a serum, something they were gonna test on X-23, makes him more vicious!"

Sabretooth started slashing at the group but they quickly moved and retaliated, Iceman shot ice, Johnny shot fire, Spider-man shot webs, Dagger shot daggers, and Deadpool shot guns but they barely did anything.

Sabretooth went to attack but X-23 ran in and started stabbing Sabretooth with her claws and Deadpool ran in with his swords, cutting him up.

Sabretooth then slashed X-23 across the stomach and impaled a hand through Deadpool, blood gushing everywhere.

"Ah! Fuck!" Sabretooth then tossed Deadpool away and then Sabretooth ran in to attack again but Cloak used his powers to teleport him so he ran into a wall, then Spider-man ran in and did several punches, but he got whacked back.

Johnny started shooting beams of fire at Sabretooth to burn and weaken him, it stunned him a moment but he simply walked through the fire, freaking Johnny out a bit as he got closer, then Dagger tossed a few daggers at his head, stunning him more and allowing Johnny to back away.

Venom then ran in and clawed and punched Sabretooth before grabbing him and tossing him against a wall.

Sabretooth got up and X-23 ran in with a relentless assault, slashing him at every moment, not giving him time to heal but he punched her away, then Wolverine ran in with that same tactic until he got punched away, soon Deadpool tried that tactic himself before getting slashed away.

"Oh I get slashed! That's total crap!" Deadpool shouted.

Spider-man ran in with several punches before getting knocked away.

"Again crap! Everyone else gets punched and I get slashed!" Deadpool complained.

Anyway, Black Cat ran in and whipped Sabretooth before he grabbed her and tossed her against a wall, Iceman ran in and shot icicles to impale Sabretooth against the wall before Johnny shot some fire balls at him.

Sabretooth broke free and growled.

"Really could use that Muramasa Blade right now", Wolverine said.

Sabretooth charged at everyone before Cloak teleported him again, this time dropping him from the ceiling, Wolverine then rushing in and holding his claws up so Sabretooth can land on them.

Sabretooth struggled as X-23 ran in and started slashing him again, Deadpool took the opportunity to shoot him, "Bang! Bang-bang-bang! Bang-bang-bang-bang!"

Sabretooth struggled and escaped from Wolverine's claws, slashing him in the process, then slashing X-23.

Black Cat ran in with a jump kick and Venom ran in with a punch to knock Sabretooth back, but he keeps wanting more.

"This guy won't stay down!" Johnny said.

"I'm starting to wonder if we're totally dead!" Iceman shouted.

"Come on guys we need to keep our cool, otherwise-" Spider-man got punched back, "Ow! Dammit!"

Sabretooth then grabbed Johnny and Iceman by their throats and started squeezing to crush their necks, X-23 then stabbed him through the back, causing him to losen his grip as the two guys kicked him.

Black Cat ran in to attack with her whip but Sabretooth rebounded and slashed at Black Cat, Iceman & Johnny, injuring them pretty badly.

Dagger went in to attack but Sabretooth sidestepped and slashed her back pretty hard.

Seeing his friends get nearly killed lit up something in Spider-man, "Getting really tired of your fucking attitude Sabretooth!" he then ran in with a mighty punch which knocked Sabretooth back and continued a relentless assault of webs and punches, and even grabbed him with a web and tossed him against a wall.

"Whoa, kid's more dangerous than Hulk when he's pissed", Wolverine said.

Sabretooth then slashed Spider-man and punched him back.

Spider-man held his wounds and looked around, "Gotta be a way to keep this guy down", he saw a flickering light bulb, which set off one in his head.

"Got it!", he looked to Sabretooth, "Come and get me you big ugly bastard!" Spider-man ran off with Sabretooth following him.

"Wonder where he's going? Better give him some back up", Wolverine said and ran after them, leaving the others behind to re-tend to wounds.

Spider-man ran around the building with Sabretooth following, "Gotta find a generator room", he then saw a sign with a high voltage logo, "Bingo", Spider-man ran to it and continued tauning Sabretooth so he would follow him.

"Come on you big pussycat!"

He ran into the room with his back to the high voltage area, with Sabretooth eyeing him.

"Come and get some big guy!"

Sabretooth ran at Spider-man with a slash but Spider-man side stepped and Sabretooth ended up hitting the high voltage thing, electrocuting him pretty badly.

Wolverine noticed what was happening and went to a nearby machine and cranked up the juice on the high voltage thing, taking a bigger toll on Sabretooth until he fell out cold.

Spider-man sighed, "Finally"

Wolverine approached him, "You did good there kid, you and your team ain't bad, you got my respect", Wolverine said.

Spider-man did an 'ok' symbol with his hand while chuckling, Wolverine also chuckling, then he helped Spider-man up, "Let's get back to your friends"

Later on, things were settled, S.H.I.E.L.D. arrived to take in the Weapon X mutants & Stryker, who was barely still alive, The Crew patched up again, some to heal faster than others.

Spider-man approached X-23, "You make a good ally Laura, any chance you wanna join my crew?"

X-23 pondered, "Maybe, any perks?"

"None really, just hanging with some friends and doing some Super Hero work, it's up to you, I'll be fine if you don't want to"

X-23 nodded, "No it's fine, I wouldn't mind joining, you seem like a great guy to be around, I just hope you don't mind a troubled girl like me"

"I have Venom and Black Cat in my group, they were pretty troubled before, sometimes I'm still nervous to have Venom, but he's always had a sense of justice that just needed to be molded properly, you have that chance to prove yourself as well"

X-23 nodded, "Right...well I guess I'm gonna officially join"

"Sweet, glad to have you abord"

Deadpool arrived, "What about me?"

"Um, are your ties to Weapon X fully cut?"

"Yeah, they never really liked me anyway, I just needed to make a little extra money on the side"

"Just so you know...we don't pay"

Deadpool thought a moment, "Well I guess I can still show up when needed, I do get bored sometimes"

Spider-man sighed, "I'll keep in touch"

"Awesome, see ya!" he then left, leaving both Spider-man & X-23 confused.

"Are you really gonna let him join?"

"Eh, who knows?"

X-23 sighed, "I hope to God you know what you're doing on that idea"

"Eh"

X-23 then hugged him, "Also, thanks for helping me before, Black Cat says you didn't have to, and not that I need help but I appreciate it"

Spider-man hugged back, "No prob"

They broke the hug a moment later.

"Well let's find the others...hey where's Johnny?" Spider-man asked.

"Not sure, I don't think he left the infirmary, though I did see Scarlet Witch head in there"

Spider-man's eyes went wide, "Oh crap"

They then felt a wind as if someone went by with Super Speed.

"Oh double crap", Spider-man said.

"Wanda! Where are you!?" Quicksilver asked, running around the infirmary area, he then heard some noises coming from Johnny's room, one of which sounded like his sister.

"Wanda?" he heard what sounded like her in pain, in quick haste he opened the door and saw something to enrage him.

"What the fuck!?"

Johnny and Scarlet Witch looked at Quicksilver while they were in an intimate position.

"Dammit, can't I ever get some privacy!?" Johnny asked.

"I'll kill you!" Quicksilver shouted.

Spider-man & X-23 heard some rustling nearby, sounded like fire, speed, blasts and angry screams.

"Dammit Johnny!" Spider-man said.

"What's going on? Black Cat mentioned something about Johnny liking Scarlet Witch but..."

"Long story, I just don't even know how it happened in the first place", Spider-man said.

Both of them chuckled and walked off together, determined to keep this Crew strong and ready for the future.

* * *

 **The Crew's a little bigger, and it could make them better, see you all next time.**

 **(I apologize if the Human Torch/Scarlet Witch scenes seem unnecessary, trying to build something off that)**


End file.
